


Terribly Incorrect Castle Swimmer Quotes

by lovely_beings



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_beings/pseuds/lovely_beings
Summary: I had the horrible idea to make incorrect Castle Swimmer quotes. Some of these you might recognize from various forms of media, some of these I made up myself. There are season 2 spoilers so be sure you're caught up to latest free episode!Disclaimer:-Nothing in here is to be taken seriously unless I say so.-None of these characters belong to me.
Relationships: Kappa & Siren (Castle Swimmer), Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me please.

Nethimir: "I'm worried about Kappa."

Mucku: "Why, what's wrong?"

Mono: *looks confused*

Nethimir: "He was playing Uno."

Mucku: "...What's wrong with playing Uno...?"

Nethimir: "He was playing by himself!"

Mono: *visibly concerned* 

______________

Nee: "You!" *points at Susca* "I have never seen anyone spend this much money to make a place look this tacky!"

Siren: *looks a little offended* "I live here!"

Nee: *gets closer to Susca* "I've honestly seen more tasteful decor at a sizzler!" 

_______________

Nethimir: "I wanna say that I do not make many political jokes, but these two-" *points at Mucku and Mono* "no, no-" *points at Kappa as well* "these three are the worst people for it!" 

Mucku: *grabbing Mono and laughing* "Come on Mono, it's time to go to the polls!" 

Kappa: *as monotone as he can get while giggling* "You haven't voted yet Mono, it's time to go to the polls. Go vote." 

Mono: *her eyes give away that she's laughing*

Nethimir: "I just realized I put together the worst group of people for this."

_______________

Kappa: "What are going to tell them? That we burned his face off, thought he was dead, hid the body, then it came back to life and stabbed that rando while we were all here?!"

The Fish: o.O

Kappa: "No one's going to believe that! That's an insane story!"

The Fish:...

Kappa: "God! I'm talking to fish again."

_____________

Siren: "Awww Kappa! When this all over we're going on a date or something normal like that!"

Kappa: *looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eye* "And what's normal?" 

Siren: "I wouldn't know..."

_____________

Nethimir: "You have to go the long way, they're shooting a movie in that area."

Mucku: "Oh no, will the movie be okay?!"

Nethimir: "Wha-?" *face palms* "Yeah the movie will be fine."

____________

-😘✌


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo woah, look at my piss poor attempt at trying to be funny and cool while trying to contribute something to the fandom.

Susca: "I would like to propose a solution to this problem."

Siren: "You can't kill Kappa."

Susca: "I would no longer like to propose a solution to this problem."

______________

Kappa: "My boyfriend jumped in front of a spear meant to kill me." 

Nethimir: "What?!"

Kappa: "His mother did it."

Mucku: "Oh my god, is he okay?!" 

Kappa: "He's alive, he almost died though."

Nethimir: "But is he okay?" 

Kappa: "I hope so."

______________

Kappa: "Isn't he adorable?"

Siren: *pulling his head out of the sand*

Nethimir: *exasperated* "Yeah, cutest thing ever."

_______________

Silver: "Your date was fake?" 

Siren: "Yes, and I should've know because his profile picture was a cutout of the guy from Nickelback!" 

Silver: "So wait, you're saying you would've been okay if it was the guy from Nickelback?" 

Siren: "That's not the point!" 

______________

Silver: *talking about Kappa* "This is the closest you've gotten to confessing to one of your crushes!" 

Siren: "Silver all of my past crushes are dead..."

Silver: "Oh, right..."

_______________

Siren: *writing*  
"Dear Diary,  
For some reason my luck with crushes is awful. No, they don't reject me or start dating someone else. Whenever I confess or plan on confessing they die." *destroys diary entry*

_______________

Kappa: *ranting* "If I find out I'm immortal I'm gonna cry. I'm actually going to shed tears and have a breakdown, because I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to be. I can barely keep it together now-"

_______________

Kappa: "I don't know what to get for Mono."

Mucku: "Don't worry just get her a present."

Nethimir: *exasperated* "My God-!"

_______________

-😭✌


End file.
